Garota Má - Drastória
by Sammantha Rockman
Summary: Olhares de todos os alunos recaem sobre Draco Malfoy, um ex-Comensal da Morte arrependido. Sua vida não é mais a mesma, sua confiança, orgulho e status foram abandonados depois que o mesmo recebeu a Marca Negra. Mas tudo muda quando, num dia irônico e desolador do destino, ele se vê curioso sobre certa garota que se destaca em seu ano e na Casa das Serpentes: Astoria Greengrass.


#Lumus

A plataforma 9 estava lotada de alunos, pais, corujas e bagagens que seriam despachadas para o Expresso de Hogwarts. Eu contemplava o meu malão com extrema atenção, como se fosse meu bem mais precioso, sentindo os olhares de todos queimarem em minhas costas.

Meus pais acharam que não seria muito prudente me acompanharem para a estação, pois podiam achar pessoas ou conhecidos que não ficariam nada contentes em vê-los.

Mamãe tentou protestar dizendo que não me deixaria só, mas meu pai deu a palavra final já que não suportava ficar na Mansão Malfoy sozinho, ou somente com os elfos domésticos, depois dela servi-la como quartel general para o Lorde das Trevas, por isso, eu jazia imóvel, sem ter ninguém para conversar ou me dar um apoio.

Minha grande vontade era suspirar, mas não me permito demonstrar tal reação.

Nessa hora eu queria ter o aperto conciliador de minha mãe no meu ombro, que era uma mensagem de "Vai ficar tudo bem" expressada em apenas um gesto materno, mas só sinto um forte baque atingir meu braço, deixando a área dolorida.

Olho para trás ao ponto de ver alguns garotos da Corvinal rindo de mim, depois de terem me empurrado.

— Filhote de Comensal... — murmuram, ainda gargalhando.

Por incrível que pareça, não sinto nada. Nem ódio, raiva ou incômodo com isso. Fico indiferente e frio com a situação.

Mas um som diferente acontece...

Um risinho.

Meus punhos se fecham com força. Um risinho.

A risadinha era diferente das demais, parecia mais aguda, feminina e carregada de deboche. Viro minha cabeça bruscamente, buscando o dono do som, mas não consigo o localizar.

Meus olhos azuis-cinzentos começam a parar de pessoa em pessoa da estação, alguns viam que eu os encarava e faziam caretas de desgosto, outros viravam o rosto e se encolhiam, mas não consigo achar o dono do sínico som.

Ninguém soltava um risinho para Draco Malfoy.

Minhas sobrancelhas se contraem e eu não percebo que os alunos começam a entrar nos vagões. Quando por fim, eu desisto de localizar tal pessoa, vejo um grupo de meninas na entrada do Expresso.

Praguejo em pensamento.

Minha busca atrapalhara meus planos de conseguir uma cabine vazia para me trancar lá dentro, sem ninguém por perto, mas tudo caíra por terra quando não me dei conta que o trem já estava sendo ocupado.

O grupo de garotas estava de costas para mim, algumas de cabelos loiros, castanhos claros e escuros e somente uma de cabelos negros. Espero-as passar e subo o degrau para adentrar no trem, quase tropeço com meu malão.

O coloco junto com outras bagagens e me dirijo aos lugares habitados. Passo por algumas cabines fechadas e as pessoas de dentro saem, ou se inclinam para me olhar quando passo por elas, somente ignoro a todos.

No último vagão consigo encontrar um lugar vazio, sem nada. Fecho a porta e puxo as cortinas para ninguém me incomodar, murmuro um feitiço isolante no lugar para que nenhum aluno entrasse sem minha permissão e me deito no banco.

A paisagem lá fora se movia as belas árvores, animais, as montanhas verdes cruzam a vista bela do caminho que nos levava a Hogwarts, mas não faço questão de observá-la. Tudo para mim era negro e sombrio, sem esperança ou solidez.

Minha vida acabara quando a dor de receber a Marca Negra me atingiu, e o que nascera no lugar da minha existência eu ainda não consegui desvendar.

Não queria fazer nada disso. Não queria ser um Comensal da Morte, nem me aliar ao Lorde das Trevas, mas não tive muitas escolhas.

Só me deram alternativas assinaladas.

Fecho os olhos e, por um segundo, consigo ficar em paz. Mas como sempre, logo o segundo passa e imagens da guerra invadem minha mente. Abro as pálpebras e fito o teto.

Remexo-me, ainda deitado, e percebo alguma coisa incomodava minhas costas, alcanço com a mão em algo frio e pequeno. Retiro o objeto do assento e me deparo com um colar de corrente fina prateada e com o brasão da minha Casa como pingente.

Sonserina.

Seria uma grande viagem de volta á Hogwarts.

Os novatos já haviam sido selecionados, na minha dezessete integrantes se ajuntavam a nossa Casa. Os devidos anúncios já foram pronunciados pela diretora McGonagall e eu fitava meu prato de comida. Estava sem fome, como sempre, mas teria que me alimentar.

Com grande esforço, como o estrogonofe com batata palha, quase empurrado para dentro de minha boca e não toco na sobremesa. Alunos ainda me olhavam com extrema curiosidade como se a qualquer momento eu fosse me levantar e lançar Avada Kedavra's neles.

Mas o que mais me incomodava era os garotos do primeiro ano...

As tais crianças "sussurravam" e apontavam para mim nada discretamente, me fazendo o espetáculo do jantar. Tudo o que eu queria agora era ir para o quarto e me jogar na cama, saindo da vista dos novatos recém-chegados, mas não podia, teriam que esperar a comemoração chegar ao fim.

— Malfoy — ouço alguém me chamar.

Olho para o lado e vejo o garoto alto, negro e de cabelos cacheados mas raspados na lateral. O reconheço.

— Zabine — cumprimento.

Blásio se senta ao meu lado, que jazia vazio já que ninguém queria se aproximar de mim e pergunta:

— Ainda está disposto a jogar Quadribol?

Eu ergo a sobrancelha, desconfiado.

— Não sabia que Petrovick me quer no time este ano... — falo lembrando do líder do time da Sonserina.

Ele pega uma salsicha e a morde.

— Sou o capitão agora — Zabine dá de ombros. — James passou nas provas e não precisou terminar o ano.

Eu assinto. Depois da batalha de Hogwarts alunos que não terminaram os estudos tiveram que fazer uma prova para passar de ano, os que conseguiram, iriam para o próximo ano, deixando de lado o da guerra, mas aqueles que reprovaram teriam que cursar todo os meses novamente.

A maioria tinha reprovado, eu mesmo fui um deles, porque havia matérias que não foram ensinadas pelos Comensais, quando eles ocuparam o castelo, caíram nos exames e agora jazia no meu sétimo.

— E então? — ele me tira de meus devaneios, ainda mastigando.

Pondero minha resposta.

— Pensarei no assunto — digo, por fim.

Zabine dá de ombros novamente e se levanta, sem se despedir. Eu encaro suas costas e o cambalear dos passos, provavelmente o líquido que o mesmo bebia era algum alcoólico pois trombou com o banco de maneira depravada, quase caindo em uma aluna do quinto ano. Eu suspiro. Pelo menos alguém havia falado comigo sem nenhuma diferença, nojo ou medo.

(Faço uma nota mental para mim mesmo me lembrando que ele estava bêbado e que não voltaríamos a ser amigos como éramos antes da batalha).

Quando o jantar acaba, eu sou um dos primeiros a levantar me dirigir para as Masmorras, com o passo apressado, depois de saber a senha, entro no meu quarto que eu compartilhava com mais quatro alunos e me dispo, tirando as vestes da Sonserina e me jogando em minha cama.

Relaxo.

Fecho os olhos e respiro tranquilamente.

Pesadelos brutais, sanguíneos e violentos me atingem. E é assim que Hogwarts me recebe.

Acordo suando e com a face tomada de terror, minhas mãos, braços, pernas... todo o meu corpo treme com violência. O ar me falta e eu tento procurá-lo, por segundos não o acho, a crise de pânico tomando meus pulmões com uma fúria assustadora e voraz, por fim, a eternidade do terror assolador acaba e eu consigo voltar a respirar de modo ofegante. Meus olhos procuram as cenas que eu presenciara: mortes, gritos, luzes de feitiços sendo lançados... Mas só me deparo com o quarto do mesmo jeito que antes.

Eu devia estar acostumado, devia não ter tais reações tão fortes, mas tudo acontecia toda noite novamente.

Jogo-me sobre os cobertores molhados com o meu suor. Por um momento eu cogitei de, se eu saísse da Mansão em que nasci, os sonhos acabariam, mas estava enganado...

Hogwarts também me perseguia pela guerra em que foi alvo.

Suspiro pesadamente. Meus olhos não iriam se fechar mais uma vez, não naquela noite, sabia disso, pois jamais dormira depois de um pesadelo. Essa minha mania acontecia antes mesmo da batalha contra o Lord das Trevas explodir, mas eu sempre tinha meus pais (quando era pequeno) ou outras coisas que me distraiam (quando cresci e parei de correr para o quarto da minha mãe e de meu pai), mas agora, nada me tirava àquelas cenas da cabeça.

Observo meus companheiros de quarto. Dois dele pertenciam ao time de Quadribol da Casa das Serpentes: Blásio Zabine, o garoto a qual falara comigo, e Theodore Nott, goleiro e rebatedor respectivamente. Os outros dois eram Thomas Turner e David Morris. Todos dormiam, Blásio roncava e se mexia um pouco.

Fito o dossel da minha cama e respiro fundo. Os roncos soavam em conjunto, e sinto a raiva de não conseguir dormir me dominar.

Levanto-me e me visto rapidamente, pondo uma camisa completamente bem passada e minha capa sobre ela. Pego a gravata verde e prata e amarro apressadamente um nó perfeito enquanto eu caminho para a saída. Sabia que só era mais um escapada pelo castelo, mas afinal eu era um Malfoy e um Malfoy sempre está bem vestido para qualquer situação.

Ando pelos corredores escuros de Hogwarts, não sabia por onde estava caminhando, mas parecia que algo me guiava. Talvez fosse meu subconsciente que estava acordado, diferente de minha razão.

Algumas partes do longo caminho entre os corredores de Hogwarts estavam iluminado, talvez por causa da vistoria dos Monitores e eu me pego desejando que nenhum deles me encontre.

A torre de Astronomia estava vazia. Agradeço a Merlin por isso e contemplo a vista negra, quase invisível pela escuridão das propriedades de Hogwarts. O jardim bem cuidado, os campos que de dia, eram verdes e belos, a Floresta Proibida que parecia dar um convite de "Venha" à rebeldes curiosos e o Lago Negro, onde talvez a lula gigante descansava em sono profundo.

Tudo era um estranho silêncio.

O céu que eu olhava mostrava as estrelas e constelações, muitas delas eu sabia de cor seus nomes, os astros brilhavam para todos o Mundo Bruxo e Trouxa, sem exceção. A lua estava escondida em meio as raras nuvens negras, mas se a mesma aparecesse, perderia o brilho, pois quem gloriava no esplendoroso céu era as incontáveis estrelas.

Me peguei admirando a constelação de Escorpião.

Observo aquela bela cena por algum tempo que me pareceu apenas minutos, mas quando noto um dégradé diferente no espaço, noto que o vão negro começara a clarear. Já que eu não queria ser pego por nenhum monitor ou que recebesse comentários dos meus colegas de quarto por causa de meu sumiço, olho pela última vez para os corpos celestes e caminho para as Masmorras.

Cruzo os corredores necessários e desço as escadas. Indo para o térreo subterrâneo onde ficava minha Casa. Estava perto de virar uma curva para adentrar em outro corredor quando ouço um barulho.

Automaticamente meus extintos procuram o bolso de minha capa, a procura da varinha. Praguejo mentalmente por tê-la esquecido no quarto. Fico alguns segundos parados e os sons ainda continuam, mas para chegar ao quadro de acesso à Sala Comunal e aos dormitórios, teria que passar por esse corredor que era o principal e único.

Suspiro e decido encarar.

Ando dois metros com os olhos abaixados para o chão e o som aumenta, não consigo controlar a curiosidade então e ergo as vistas. Paro e me deparo com um casal aos amassos.

Sério?, eu pergunto em minha mente.

Balanço a cabeça em sinal negativo e reviro os olhos diante da minha boba apreensão, como nada me desrespeitava, sigo meu caminho dando um passo e me interrompo novamente com um som que me faz remoer por dentro.

O garoto de cabelos castanhos imprensava a garota na parede e a beijava com brutalidade. Tinha os pulsos dela segurados por suas grandes mãos e os punhos dela por cima da cabeça da mesma, a imobilizando. Os dois tinham os corpos colados e as roupas amassadas, mas tudo se interrompe quando ouço o som do grito de dor de levar um chute no saco.

Quase gemo.

Aquilo doeu em mim, pois, nós homens, sabemos a dor sobrenatural de levar um golpe daqueles e nos comovíamos quando um igual recebia tal tortura. Acho que era pior até que um Crucios.

A garota o vê caído no chão gemendo.

— Tente aceitar a punição da próxima vez, Burton — a voz fria e congelante diz antes de o pé o chutar no estômago.

Eu arqueio as sobrancelhas, impressionado. A garota tinha os cabelos mais negros que eu já havia visto, os olhos verdes escuros brilhantes parecendo bolas de fogo das chama verdes da rede de flu, a pele tão pálida quanto a minha, as pálpebras eram carregadas com pesadas sombras pretas, deixando o olhar misterioso e sombrio, a estatura baixa e os lábios vermelhos e carnudos sem nenhum resíduo de batom.

Quando penso que não podia ficar mais admirado, a vejo cuspir em seu rosto.

— Beija tão mal quanto um porco — enoja, passando as costas da mão nos lábios perfeitos.

Não deixo de soltar uma exclamação de surpresa. Ela me ouve e direciona seus olhos escuros e verdes afiados em mim. Minha boca se abre, mas nenhum som sai. Nunca havia ficado sem palavras em toda a minha vida.

É tarde demais quando eu percebo o distintivo de monitora em seu peito. Provavelmente Robert Burton, da Sonserina, havia sido pego e para ela não lhe dar um castigo, resolveu beijá-la para confundi-la. Mas pelo visto não saíra tão bem assim...

Ela se desvia do corpo do garoto, ainda me encarando mortalmente, e depois volta o olhar para sua frente, caminhando para a curva do corredor da onde eu havia saído. Observo as costas retas e elegantes da desconhecida enquanto ainda escutava os gemidos, mais baixos do que antes, do garoto atacado.

A monitora, prestes a cruzar a curva se vira para mim. Os olhos verde-escuros brilhando, não de diversão, mas de deboche.

Me analisa minunciosamente e olha para frente soltando um risinho.

#DrastóriaEternamente

#Nox


End file.
